


We're Better Off This Way

by joshmeatflint (orphan_account)



Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, Mayday Parade (Band), Memphis May Fire, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: In a way, M/M, but with different buildings, dan is a kitsune, derek is josh's dad, everyone died, fallen empire bc it was abandoned after a plague, he ends up good dw, his successor to be exact, just someone to continue on werewolf angel hybrid legend, lost of gay, matty is on the dark side, so the layout is the same, the fallen empire is weybridge in another dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: shes always thought she had a perfectly normal life, that is, until her own friends revealed a whole new world to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this six months ago kill me now

Valeria Dengore walks into the crowded hallway again, another day of hell and saving Oliver. She keeps her head down, hoodie on, hand in pockets. And what she does everyday; ignoring everyone.

Everyone but Kellin.

It was annoying. Sometimes, she'd wish the telepathy would shut itself down one day and she would be able to get Kellin's voice out of her head. It wasn't that she found him annoying, she wanted to actually listen to the teacher for once. But with him constantly bugging her in her head, she gives in and talks to the boy anyway. Voices in your head is also really irritating, you can't control it, and you can't shut it out either, you can't not hear it. And sometimes she just suddenly says what's in her thoughts into her mind and Kellin's going to hear it.

She sees Oliver leaning on one of the lockers, as if already waiting for it to happen, and approaches him. As she gets close, she grabs his hand and drags him behind her, disappearing into the crowd. She glances back to see them looking for him, but they couldn't find him, so they gave up.

She had saved him again.

"Thank me later." She mumbles ad she walks off to their normal table once they were at the cafeteria.

She and Oliver weren't that different. It was just that he was physically bullied and she was already damaged inside.

No, it wasn't a relationship that she lost, it was a best friend.

2 years ago, she lost her best friend Jennifer and all contact with her; she died of cancer. Now Valle only had Vic Fuentes, Kellin Quinn, Alex Gaskarth, Maddie and Oliver Sykes in shitty old Ashford.

She doesn't even bother to get some food before she sits down on her usual seat next to Vic and in front of Kellin. Sometimes, she finds the seating arrangements really disoriented, like they didn't even plan it and it just happened. She'd be having Oli on her left and Vic on her right. In front of her would be Kellin, and on Kellin's left would be Maddie, and his right would be Alex.

_Not eating again?_

She looks up to give him a questioning look before she realized what he was trying to imply, then turned it into a glare.

_Take it easy. I just wanted to ask._

_Why do you care?_

_I just do._

_She looks up at him again, but it wasn't full of annoyance, she actually wanted to thank him for caring._

__Thank you._ _

_Oliver soon comes shuffling over to them, bringing a tray with a tuna sandwich and orange juice._

_"You can have the juice." He whispers to her, sitting on her left. "I don't like orange."_

_Valle gave a little smile to herself, as he remembered that she has ever said that she liked oranges. Finally for once, she knew someone had listened to her._

__Don't tell me you're gonna go falling for Sykes._ _

__Shut up, Kell._ _

_She didn't mean for it to come out that mean, she was actually joking. She feels Kellin looking at her smiling, but she ignores it and continues drinking the juice. She's glad he took that as a joke. Afterwards, she leans against Vic's arm lightly and closes her eyes. All she wanted to do was to go back go her apartment with Maddie and sleep, but she had to endure 2 more hours in this horrid place._

_"For real, Valle?" Vic asks, chuckling. "When are you not sleepy?"_

_He lifts Valle's head up for a while to put his arm around her shoulder. Then she leans against him again and tries closing her eyes for a while._

_Just at the last minute, when she thought she was finally able to fall asleep, Kellin decides to intrude her mind._

__You comfy there?_ _

__Jesus Kellin, I was just about to fall asleep!_ _

___Oh shit, better run._

And he physically did. He quickly got up and picked up his tray, taking quick, small steps to put it in the basket for used trays, quickly turning his head left and right to be cautious.

As he takes a seat, their whole group hears loud laughter coming from the popular kids' table. That made Valle's head perk up, the happiness that they had disgusted her a bit. How could they be so happy?

She grimaces a bit. She hated the popular stereotype more than anything. Sure, they haven't done anything to her, but they've hurt Oliver, physically. She was the overprotective type, family, friends and anyone or anything close to her.

They were all someone who Valle could trust and they somehow replaced Jen already. It might sound mean, but it wasn't. She never forgot her, even though she knew she was never coming back.

She glanced over to look at Alex. He was sitting there with his head leaned sideways on the table, a sad frown on his face like always. Valle had always wanted to help him, but she never really understood his condition, hence her being confused about how to actually approach him.

She just couldn't understand anxiety. She doesn't know what an anxiety attack is or what it feels like, she doesn't know how to handle it, she doesn't know why she doesn't understand it. She understands all the disorders well, but just not Alex Gaskarth's.

He'd even gone into therapy for it and he says it doesn't help. Neither can the rest of the group see anything getting better, but at least it didn't get worse. Alex doesn't know what's going to be able to help him though he wished he did. He just wanted to understand himself, but he didn't, and it kind of frustrated him.

He wanted the anxiety to go away, its scary and its difficult to prevent and also difficult to stop. He hated it a lot, and most times, he wanted it to just magically go away.

And then Oliver suddenly feels a sharp pain in his leg.


End file.
